This invention relates to a dual visor system for light sports helmets specifically of the type used by cyclists.
Several devices have been patented for use by motorcyclists, prior devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,638 issued to Aileo, 5,005,221 issued to Chew, 3,748,658 issued to Albright and 5,113,535 issued to Hedges, et. al.
Without exception theses prior devices are far too heavy to be used on a light sports helmet. Also, the prior art devices are bolted or screwed to the sturdy high impact motorcycle helmet shells. The light sports type helmet has no point strong enough to accommodate this type of attachment. Many of the prior art devices are "full face" visors covering the entire face or joining at the bottom with a chin protection part of the helmet, while this type of visor works well for a person sitting comfortably on a motorized machine, if would fog up immediately if worn by someone peddling a bicycle.
Most examples of prior art have very complicated systems to raise and lower the visor. These systems would be too expensive to manufacture and too difficult to operate while peddling. Most prior art forms are produced either as part of a helmet or specifically for one type of motor cycle helmet. To change or replace the visors on the prior art form requires tools and considerable time to do the job. Prior art with dual visor systems do not have the option of interchanging outside and inside visor.